


Bonnie Butterfly

by karasu51244



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasu51244/pseuds/karasu51244





	Bonnie Butterfly

堂本光一再次做了那个梦

满目的血色中，他的蝴蝶扑闪了一下翅膀，从微启的窗户中消失了

只是个转瞬即逝的场景，光一却出了一身冷汗，他从梦魇中挣扎着醒过来，抓起钥匙冲向隔壁的房间，还好，没有满地的血，他的蝴蝶也没有消失，只是在听见响动后，似乎想要抬起头，却挣动了一下后又沉寂下去

“刚……”

光一撩起对方的长发，尽管长时间未清洗墨色的长发已失了色泽，但摸起来还是很柔软，像他挂在墙上的那块鹿皮

“渴吗？”

“饿吗？”

光一执拗地，非要问出答案似的一遍又一遍问着，回答他的只有无尽的沉默，刚在他的强迫下抬眼看向他，漆黑的眼眸比窗外的夜色还要深沉

这个眼神和他第一次看到刚的时候不一样，光一想

 

那是五年前，光一还是一番队的队长，将近半年的蹲守，才等来了最大攘夷组织的头目现身，那时刚的头发也没有现在这么长，用皮筋随意地扎起，黑色的面罩遮住大半的脸，却穿了一身紫色绣着金蝶的浴衣，张扬得不行

“为什么不穿那件紫色的了？”

刚现在穿着黑色的云纹浴衣，虽然沾了些脏污，但还是能看出做工的精致和质地良好，光一探进黑色的布料中，抚摸他细腻的肩颈

“你忘了，”刚总算愿意开口，然而说了几个音节便嘶哑着无法出声，喉间泛着极度缺水后的血气，光一这几天来总用这种卑劣的方式逼他去讨要一个吻，“水……”

光一端起旁边桌上的水杯，很冰，因为放了一夜。他毫不在意地含了一口，托起刚的下巴吻上苍白破裂的双唇，将沾上自己体温的液体渡给他，顺带尝了尝他口腔里血液的味道

水顺着两人相连的唇角流进刚的胸膛，冰的他一缩。光一松开他后便忍不住咳嗽起来。光一探了探刚的额头，没有发烧，看来昨天打的抗生素还在起作用

“我忘了什么？”光一提醒刚把之前的话说完

刚嗤笑一声，光一明明都记得，却逼着他一遍遍地回忆他们纠缠不清的过去，“一年前，你朝我开了一枪，那件衣服破了个洞。”话音未落，光一就将刚的衣服扯开，露出左肩上已经愈合的枪口，正好打在他最喜欢的肩痣旁

“别怪我，那个时候我不得不开枪。”为了让刚逃跑，屡次延后行动时间早就引起了上级的警觉，那也是光一最后一次组织围剿行动，混乱间上级命令他就地击毙，他只好举起枪瞄准不远处的紫色身影

“直接说你想杀掉我不就好了。”刚的嘴角扬起一个似笑非笑的弧度，“这样你就不会被降职了不是吗？”

光一的手已经滑到刚的胸部，上面残留着几个小时前留下的痕迹，天亮出了鱼肚白，他并不介意去上班之前再留下几个，但刚的话显然惹怒了他，他收回手顺带把刚的衣服拉好，“如果我想杀你，你的人头早就和你亲爱的同党们一起在河边示众了。”

光一转身离开，走之前把只开了一条缝的窗户给锁上了

 

清晨的事情让光一整个早上都心情不佳，尽管刚对他的态度向来如此，除了做爱的时候会诚实地发出难耐的呻吟之外，大多数时候他们说话都像在吵架

连续几次围剿任务失败，最后一次任务中还放跑了攘夷组织的头目，光一的职务早就一降再降，他现在每天的工作就是上街巡逻，解决收保护费的小混混，扶老奶奶过马路等毫无波澜的事情，可惜今天街道上异常的平静，连个偷钱包的都没有，他找了处树荫靠在树上，点了根烟叼着，不远处是两位跟着他的新上任的小队员

“这是传说中的一番队队长？”  
“果然好可怕…”

在前线干了近十年，这点耳力光一还是有的，何况他也不是第一次听到别人议论他了，于是保持着和他们两米远的距离，没有说话

“我们为什么会跟着他啊…一番队不是负责肃清的吗？”  
“你不知道？他早就被降职了，因为抓了好几次都让堂本刚跑掉了。”  
“啊，鬼兵队的首领吗？可是鬼兵队不是已经……”  
“十天前被全灭了，但唯独没找到堂本刚……”

光一弹了弹烟灰，想到被自己锁在床头的那个人，全世界只有他能看到的那个人，心情突然就好了起来

 

下午回到队里交接工作，闲晃了一天光一就可以下班了，他怀念起剿清肃杀双手沾满鲜血的那几年，如果不是遇见了堂本刚，他现在大概在这栋楼的最高层坐着

胡思乱想的时候旁边有人告诉他：“组长找你。”

日理万机的新选组组长不会没事找一个已经被认为缺乏工作能力的人，和光一想的一样，组长夸赞了一通他这几年来的贡献后，便面带惋惜地告诉他明天不用再来了

光一很平静，像死刑犯面对终将到来的审判般接受了这个现实，他转身，走出组长的办公室，走出新选组的基地，下午时分的烈日照在他泛冷的皮肤上，忍不住打了个寒噤

他不再是幕府的走狗了

刚知道的话，大概会很开心吧

踩着树下枯败的落叶，光一往家里走去

 

他租的房子在阴面，一年四季都散发着一股缺了阳光的潮味，堂本刚那个身娇肉贵的大少爷第一次被他救回家的时候就咳嗽个不停，原本发着高烧通红的脸更红了，光一冒着风险搬了把椅子到阳台，让刚晒了足足一个下午才缓过劲来，终于能够睁开眼睛看向光一

“不要再救我了，光一。”刚定定地看着光一，重复着不知道说了多少遍的话

“不要再攘夷了，刚。”光一学着刚的句式回复，末了忍不住加上一句，“我无法看着你死。”

刚吃吃地笑起来，却牵动了肩上的伤口低低地呻吟了一声，额角冒出细密的冷汗，光一便把他抱回房间里，两个月没见刚似乎又瘦了些，肩膀的骨头硌得光一手臂疼。光一把刚放在床上，喂他喝了几口水，把渗出些血迹的纱布拆掉换了新的

刚沉默地看着光一做完这一切，然后倾身抱住他

尽管刚身上带着伤，他们还是做了，房间里充斥着血腥味和精液的味道，刚躺在光一怀里，失去了所有力气般低声问道：“为什么喜欢我？光一。”

这个问题刚也不知道问了多少遍，于是光一没有说话，用纸擦净刚身上的汗，没等几分钟怀里的人便沉沉睡去，光一看了眼床头柜上的手铐，犹豫许久后并没有拿过来。毕竟每次无论怎么绑着锁着堂本刚，都会有人来救他

 

可这次不会了，幕府的肃清活动很彻底，十天前曾经和堂本刚并肩的同党们的首级就被放在河滩边示众，一个不少，除了堂本刚。那天刚从失血过多后长达三天的昏迷中苏醒过来，连鞋都没有穿就要冲去河边，被光一拷在了房间里的管道上

“你总不能关我一辈子。”刚歇斯底里地吼道

“我为什么不能关你一辈子？”光一反问

之后刚就不再和光一说话，不过没关系，光一多的是办法让刚开口

然而照现在的情况，他可能真的要把刚关一辈子了，离开了新选组，他便无法再保护刚，而刚一旦出门，满大街的通缉令就会发挥它们的作用。光一站在锁好的房门前自嘲般笑了笑，门锁上缠着的刚的长发完好无损，并没有人进去过，他解开锁打开门，扬起一抹呛人的灰尘，他想起走的时候把窗也给锁上了，刚的气管不太好，一定闷得难受

刚依旧保持着光一离开时的姿势，双手被高高的吊起，像个提线木偶般以一个诡异的姿势站着，头垂在胸前一动不动

终于不会有人来救他了，光一因为这样的想法窃喜起来，走过去抬起刚的脸，却不再是苍白的颜色，泛着不健康的红，抗生素的药效过了，刚的体质本来就弱，加上这几年大大小小的伤，他总是很容易发烧。光一翻出常备的退烧药，和着水含在口里渡给刚

刚还是没有醒，大股大股的水从他无力的嘴角溢出来，滴滴答答地落在地上，光一没有理会，沉浸在这个单方面的接吻里，刚的唇无论什么时候都这么美味，然而吻了许久，刚还是没有要醒来的迹象，他的头失去了光一的支撑后重新垂了下去

光一的手按着刚的脖子，摸到上面象征着生命的跳动才松了口气，他也担心过这么做迟早会将刚的身体和意志消磨殆尽，可事实是刚总在挑战他怒气的底线，不把刚关起来估计下一秒就会从窗户跳出去。如果不是想随时亲吻刚，光一大概还会把刚的嘴给堵住

“刚。”光一附在刚的耳边唤道，他已经迫不及待地想把消息告诉刚，看刚会是什么反应。可回答他的只有绵长而又细微的呼吸，刚的身体太烫了，在潮湿闷热的房里两人都出了一身汗，光一摸到刚被汗湿透的后背，便扯开了浴衣的前襟，刚泛着红的胸膛撞进眼里，立刻就让他硬了起来

他们每天都做，刚并不拒绝光一，光一也就毫不节制地疯狂地索取对方的身体，无论做多少次他对刚的身体有着几乎不正常的迷恋，也只有那个时候他们才像一对真正的爱侣，他们的心跳隔着薄薄的皮肤重合在一起

“别走…刚…别走…”光一轻咬着刚脖颈处脆弱的皮肤，含糊不清地说着话，尽管昏睡过去的对方根本听不见。他真的很怕刚突然就消失不见，像之前每个醒来后的清晨，再见面时刚便满身鲜血倒在他面前

但他很清楚，刚走不了的，刚手上的手铐连做爱时都不曾解开。这么想着光一便没那么担心了，抬起刚的一条腿折到墙上，掏出硬的发疼的性器插了进去，干涩而紧致的后穴夹得他生疼，不出意外的见了血，染红了白色的云纹

这样的疼痛下刚还是没有醒，但表情终于有了些变化，紧紧地皱着眉像是想从噩梦中苏醒过来，光一有些不满，血液的润滑让进出渐渐变得顺利许多，他一次比一次更用力地抽插，碾过前列腺到达肠道的深处

“嗯…”刚痛苦却又爽到极致地低吟出声，冷汗一层一层地冒，光一搂着他腰的手一片湿滑。那双幽黑的眼眸终于睁开，这个对视让光一的心跳漏了一拍，他想起他们第一次见面的时候，就是这样的眼神让他恍惚了几秒，他的蝴蝶便振翅而飞

“你的眼睛真美。”光一总是不吝啬对刚的赞美，他吻上那双眼睫，舔掉眼角溢出的泪花，然后再次交换了一个吻，出乎意料的是刚比之前都要更主动地回应着他，勾着他的舌不让他离开

这个吻不知道进行了多久，分开时两人都喘得厉害，这个对于他们来说少有的甜蜜的吻让光一心情很好，额头抵着刚的额头微微地笑了笑

“放开我好吗？”

刚凝视着光一，看到他脸上的笑容如同扔进湖里的石子，瞬间就恢复了平静

“不好。”光一闷着声回复刚，像一只护食的猫似的掐紧了刚的后颈，同时加大挺动的力度，他清楚刚在这样的刺激下根本说不了话，刚的身体在突然袭来的快感中颤抖着，咬紧牙关把呻吟咽了回去，坚持着说道：“我不会走的…光一…嗯啊…”

“你会！”光一无法避免地烦躁起来，扯着刚的长发怒吼，却被刚眼中越聚越多的泪吓了一跳

“我能去哪里呢？”刚颤着声，大滴大滴的泪顺着脸颊滴在光一的手臂上，“我哪里都去不了了。”

刚靠着光一的肩无声地哭起来，光一第一次看到刚哭，刚从来不对他示弱，他有些无措地抚着刚的后背，刚确实哪里都去不了，同党被肃清，鬼兵队的大本营也被一把火烧的一干二净，刚只能待在他这里

光一犹豫了几秒，将刚的手铐解开了

刚的手腕处被磨出斑驳的青紫，酸软得没有力气，却强撑着环住了光一的脖子，软着声说道：“我好久没有抱你了……”

他们又吻在了一起，互相脱净对方的衣服赤裸着倒在床上，光一疯狂地吸吮着刚的唇瓣不愿离开，分开刚的腿重新挺进了湿热的体内，刚的双腿立刻像蛇一般缠到他腰间，将两人的距离拉得不能更近

刚超乎以往的热情让光一彻底失了理智，痴迷地喊着刚的名字，刚也在这近乎暴风雨般狂乱的性爱中渐渐迷失，不再压抑地放声呻吟，后穴绞着光一的阴茎不断收缩，没一会儿就颤抖着高潮了

“你好紧……”光一被高潮后痉挛的穴肉吸得差点要射出来，含着刚的耳珠说了几句下流的情话，“是不是很爽？怎么这么快就射了。”

刚的脸上已经分不清是高潮后的红还是发烧后的红，艳丽而又性感，射了一次的性器在剧烈的快感下又硬了，抵在光一的腹部，被他握在手里撸动起来

“啊…哈啊…慢点…光一…”双重的快感逼得刚弓起身子眼睛翻白，光一最喜欢看到的就是刚在他的手里爽到极致的画面，这一刻对方完全在他的掌控之下，他眯着眼，反而加快了手和身下挺动的速度，低下头在对方潮红的身体上用力地吮吻，在昨夜淡色的印记旁印下更多的紫红

手里的器官溢出淡淡的白浊，光一知道刚又要射了，恶意地堵住端口，看着刚失去焦距的双眼问道：“你爱我吗？”

从欲望的顶端被拉下地狱，刚难耐地扭动着身子想逃脱光一的禁锢，用手指去扳光一的手，也只是徒劳罢了

光一每次都会问这个问题，刚总是倔强地不给他答案，别开光一的视线将自己的意志沉溺于欲望的海洋中。光一经常问了几遍没有得到回应便兴味索然，草草地射在刚的身体里。毕竟他们之间说爱这个字眼毫无意义，他们无法给对方任何的承诺

这次光一却从刚的双眼里看到了不一样的东西，他最爱的那双眼睛里闪着光，让他的心顷刻便融化了

“我爱你。”

 

他们做了很久，久到月光代替了阳光照进房间里，将刚的身体染上晶莹的洁白，光一搂着刚，仍不餮足地来回抚摸光裸的后背，埋在他胸口时不时地轻啄柔软的胸部。刚的呼吸渐渐平缓，似乎又要昏睡过去，原本心情很好的光一打算给刚做一份晚饭，抱着刚一口一口地喂进他嘴里，刚已经很久没有吃一顿正经的饭了，但刚看起来真的很累，眼皮轻阖，铺在枕上的长发像一朵散开的云

光一撑起身，想把扔在地上的手铐拿过来，却在转身的瞬间听见了玻璃碎裂的声音，下一秒冰凉的碎片就抵在了侧颈处

“对不起。”光一听见刚颤抖的声音，抵着他侧颈的手也在微微颤抖，他看不到身后刚的表情，有些遗憾居然没能看到刚第一次道歉的样子

“我不能让同伴们白白地死去。”  
“只要幕府在的一天，我就必须走。”  
“对不起…光一…”

光一静静地听着，然而直到刚再次道歉，玻璃都始终没有割开他的大动脉，反倒是刚手心被玻璃割破的血流了他一身，温热而腥甜，他叹了口气，反手扣住刚抵在他肩上的手腕，转身将刚拥进怀里

“这次不杀我，就没有机会了。”光一揉了揉刚的头发，将玻璃杯的碎片从刚颤抖的手中取出来扔到地上，扯过被单的一角堵住了还在冒血的伤口

刚的脸上没有表情，直到光一找来纱布将伤口包扎好，才幽幽地说：“五年前我就该一刀捅死你。”

这样就不会爱上你了。这句话刚憋着没有说，因为上一句话就足够让光一脑补出许多东西。果然光一难得地笑眯了眼，亲了亲刚的鼻尖，“可是你没有，老实说你是不是那个时候就喜欢我了？”

“别自作多情。”刚别过脸

“刚，我被开除了。”光一笑够了，抱着刚亲吻他的额角轻声说道，回来之后他就一直没来得及告诉刚，怀里的人顿时受了惊吓般猛地抬头看他，眼睛睁得大大的

“以后没有办法再护着你了，”光一将刚拥紧了点，“所以…不要再攘夷了好吗？我们可以逃去关西，一起……”

刚在他怀里摇摇头，打断了他的话：“我不可能走的，至少也要为他们报仇。”

一时间他们谁都没有说话，房间里陷入可怕的寂静中。突然刚的瞳孔骤缩，这么多年在血海中翻腾总能更快地感知到危险的靠近，他一把拉起光一往外逃，爆炸的瞬间两人一齐扑倒在地

“这里是新选组，堂本刚，你已经被包围了……”

烟尘四起，光一看到黑夜之中他熟悉的贴着新选组标志的车越来越近，嘴角却无法控制地上扬，他突然意识到，他的血液里大概就流淌着某种因子，让他一看到厮杀的战场就兴奋起来

“这可糟糕了，警察先生。”刚看着光一似笑非笑，用他们第一次见面时的称呼叫着他，“看来他们才开除你，就要让你和我同归于尽了。”

光一捡起地上自己的枪上膛，“我不相信我们会同归于尽。”

刚也从被炸断的墙边捡起他的刀，这几天来光一替他保存得还算完美，至少每天肯定擦拭过，“真巧，我也不信。”

“因为只有我能杀死你。”光一补充道，率先开枪解决了冲上来的几个人，往黑夜深处逃去。刚跟在光一身后，忍不住笑了起来

那就看看我们能不能活到把对方杀死的那一天吧


End file.
